This invention relates to an improved swimming pool.
The specification of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,346 describes and illustrates an in-ground swimming pool having rigid planar ends, each with a pair of parallel inwardly extending curved flanges secured to its inside face, the sides and bottom of the pool being a sheet of flexible sheet material engaged at each end between the flanges of an end member of the pool and sealed by a resilient gasket between the sheet and the inner one of the two flanges.
The object of the present invention is to provide an in-ground swimming pool of the general type set out, and which is particularly simple and economical to manufacture and to install, and which may, with minor modifications, be made in any of a wide variety of shapes.